Lena threats
by Kennedy Eil Mathews
Summary: What happens when a secret isnt what scares us


A million times Kara has wanted to tell Lena everything, a million reason stopped Kara from ever actually saying it, so for over two years Kara has stared into Lena's piercing green eyes and lied a thousand times.

Tonight was no different another emergency had Kara making up another stupid excuse for leaving in the middle of their friday night movie. Rushing out of Lena's apartment building and flying off into the night's sky.

As Kara flew high above National City all she could think about was how sad Lena looked as Kara was again rushing out the door apologizing for needing to leave but promising to return as quickly as she could.

Lena shook her head after watching Kara run off yet again, wondering _' When is that girl gonna to finally trust me enough to tell me the truth. I am Lena fucking Luther I am a registered genius with eyes. I know she is Supergirl just like I know Clark Kent is Superman.'_

Walking over to her Penthouse balcony Lena opened the sliding and watched as Supergirl flew into the sky, her cape blowing behind her as she raced to save the night one more time. Once Lena could no longer she the girl of steel she return to her livingroom and switched on the local new. Watching as Supergirl struggled to stop an old warehouse building crushing the homeless people who had made a home in the abandoned property.

Lena watched as Supergirl was able to save everyone in the building before the whole thing crashed down around her head. The reporter was relaying as much information as he could but everyone shieked as they all watched Supergirl be buried under tons of concrete and steel.

Lena herself became concerned for her best friend when she didnt jump out of the rubble, holding her breath as she watched the T.V waiting helpless for the heroic super to bust throw and show off that ridiculously cute blue and red Super suit.

After what felt like an hour but was really only a moment or two of nothing happening and no movement from the rubble Lena snapped into action, grabbing her jacket and phone while she slipped on heels. Lena called Alex Danvers as she raced out the door to the elevator just down the hall.

As she pushed the button on the wall Alex answered "Alex tell me Supergirl is ok, please tell me I did not just watch my best friend die on national news"

The door to the elevator opened and Lena rushed in pushing the rooftop button. As it lifted upwards Alex's sighed into the her ear and responded with " _What makes you think I would know the answer to that question? Its not like I know Supergirl personally I am an FBI agent..."_ Lena growled into the phone cutting Alex off after hearing yet another lie from " Cut the crap Alexandria Danvers I know Kara is Supergirl and I know for a fact that you dont work for the FBI. Seriously how fucking stupid do you Danvers woman think I am? So Alex if you value your very life answer my fucking questions before I lose my temper and show you what a real Luther is capable of!"

The elevator doors opened and Lena stepped out looking at the man behind the desk by the roof door moving saying "Jacob get the helicopter ready now we leave in two mins if the plane isnt ready in a minute and a half I will hurt you severely."

Jacob got up from the desk and ran outside terrified, Lena retuned all her focus to the phone clutched tightly to her ear and listening as Alex respond to something in the back round before saying " Ms Luther as terrifying as that threat truly is, I can assure you that I have absolutely no idea what your talking about, My sister is a Reporter for CatCo not some superhero and I am in fact a Federal Agent I have no idea what you think I can do to help answer your questions but hopefully Supergirl is ok. As for Kara have you tried calling her?"

Again Lena just growled into the phone before saying " Alex if something happens to Kara because of the DEOs reckless behaviour I swear to any and every god you belebelieve in that I will spend every waking moment of the rest of my life..."

Lena walked out the door Jacob had just a moment before to yell at him since the engine to the chopper wasnt even runnin yet only to walk directly into the girl of steel standing before her with an amused smile on her dirt smugged face.


End file.
